


Memories of a forgotten game.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, after SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kids dream of a game they don't remember.<br/>(A short drabble of life after sburb.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a forgotten game.

John can cause hurricanes, Jade barks at people, Rose throws up black sludge, and you like to perch in trees and watch people.

You've all gone for therapy, but it never worked, you never expected it too, you were scared and confused and acted on any last idea of hope you had left.

You all have strange memories, Rose and John wake up in a cold sweat, crying out for their parents. Jade thinks she has dog ears and a tail, you can see the sadness in her eyes when she looks in the mirror and finds them to be missing. You dream of Bro, orange wings and a broken sword.  
You all remember creatures, grey with horns and sunken yellow eyes.

Jade talks of Karkat, angry and caring, and she cries when you watch Rom-Com's together, bu for all the wrong reasons.  
John's grown fond of spiders, lovingly buying a tarantula and naming her Vriska. He'll sit with her for hours, telling her about Nick Cage and crying out when she doesn't reply. He hates fairy's.  
Rose burns fashion magazines and capitalizes each word. She fantasizes over vampires and visits bars frequently, searching for a girl with short black hair and green lipstick. She hasn't found her yet. She drinks in the kitchen, slurring all her words except one. "Kanaya."

You dream of red pointed glasses, blind eyes and a sadistic, sharp toothed grin. You've begun to carry chalk with you at all times, usually in red or teal. Your teeth are stained by he amount of times you've attempted to eat it. You steal from shops, fully expecting a woman named Terezi to find and catch you.   
You're not sure if you're grateful for the fact that you have not yet been caught.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have nightmares about a game you don't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this was a short drabble on life after sburb. This was done in around ten minutes so I am very sorry if it isnt that good.  
> Also, I have worked out that it easier for me to write shorter stories, and that I enjoy them more, so if you have suggestions for a one-shot, please let me know! I will probably accept, depending on what it involves.  
> Critic would also be great!  
> Okay I'm going to shut up now.


End file.
